


Coping

by Charles_clain



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_clain/pseuds/Charles_clain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd trys to cope with Neil's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping

**Author's Note:**

> I lost my friend less than a week before I wrote this. This is my way to cope with his death and try to describe what I experienced after loosing a friend. 
> 
> I never intended to post this, or for it to be read because of how personal it was, but I think it will help me get through a tough time.
> 
> It's really depressing and I apologize for it.

Todd Anderson didn't want to believe what had happened. Neil Perry was dead, and he could do nothing about it. 

When he first heard he had gone to his room and cried. For hours he sobbed and he wrote. Lines and verses of poetry for his friend. Venting out all his feelings onto pages and pages. 

He fell asleep with tears in his eyes and a pencil in his hand.

When he woke up he didn't want to believe it was true. He half hoped that he would find him in the bed beside him like before. But he didn't. 

Two days after he called his parents, they hadn't heard. His father wanted him to talk about it, more made him. Afterwards his father told him, "it doesn't sound like he actually did it" 

He said his goodbyes and hung up. He went back to his room and wrote more. He found it was the only thing that could keep his mind off Neil. 

He didn't know how to make it through what had happened. If he lasted long enough maybe he'd share his words with the world. 

As long as Mr. Keeting was teaching he was sure he could.


End file.
